High school isn't easy
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Jethro and his sister Abby are the new kids at school. who will they meet? what adventure lie in-store for them? Jibbs, McAbby, Tiva and Kari and QUEL NOW UP 'Life doesn't get much better'
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: this has been in my head for a while. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

Chapter 1

Abby Gibbs was excited to start a new school, her and her brother Jethro, had just moved to DC along with their dad. Their dad Jack opened a corner shop which she and Jethro would work in on the weekends and sometimes after school.

As Jethro and Abby walked to the reception area of the school, Jethro felt uneasy; people kept staring at them and whispering and snickering. Abby just ignored everyone.

"You two must be Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abigail Gibbs, headmaster Morrow is expecting you" the kind women that had sat behind the desk said while opening the door which had the word 'headmaster's office' on it.

Jethro nodded to the nice women then walked into the room, Abby followed him. Morrow gave them time tables and told them to wait in the reception area as a student who would be in most of their classes would come and show them around.

Abby was surprised when a chubby boy with dirty blond hair spoke to her "Hi, are you Abigail Gibbs?" he asked quietly taking in her Goth cloths and big boots.

"Yes, you must be Timothy McGee, I'm going to call you Timmy" Abby said hugging him. When Tim was brought out of his embrace Jethro noticed he was blushing.

"We better go to class, the first lesson is science" Tim said. Abby then hugged her brother goodbye and promised to meet up with him later.

About ten minutes after Abby and Tim left a tall boy with dark hair came in. "Hi, I'm Tobias Fornell" He said holding his hand out.

"Jethro Gibbs" Jethro said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Are first lesson his auto shop, let's go" Tobias said while Gibbs grabbed his bag and they walked out.

Abby found that she and Tim had a lot in common; they both loved computers and science. She was so happy she found someone that she could speak geek to and they would understand. Tim decided to introduce the bubbly Goth to his group of friends that he had known since nursery. He took Abby over to a round picnic table were; a girl with dark curly hair wearing cargo trousers and a top, with a star of David necklaces sat and next to her sat a tall boy with spikey brown hair and hazel eyes, opposite him sat a tall boy with glasses and dirty blond hair, finally next to him was a smartly dressed girl with dark black hair.

"Hey everyone this is Abby Gibbs" They all nodded or said hi "This is Ziva, Tony, Jimmy and his girlfriend Michele" Tim said pointing to everyone in turn.

There was an awkward silence until Tony said "Jimmy, Tim I need a member for the football team can one or both of you join we really need more people"

"Sorry football just isn't my thing" Jimmy said, Tony's face dropped.

"Come on Tim do it for me, think of all the babes you will get when you say you're on the football team" Tony said trying to persuade his friend. Tim just shook his head.

"Hey my brother used to be on the football team of our last school, I'm sure he would like to join, I'll go find him" Abby said running off to find her brother and McGee followed.

Jethro liked Tobias; they had a lot in common. Tobias introduced Jethro to his other friend Donald Mallard but everyone just called him Ducky.

Jethro and his two new friends were sitting on a wall talking about school and Ducky and Tobias were asking Jethro questions about him.

Jethro was looking around when a girl who was sitting under the tree opposite them caught his eye. She had fiery red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. He couldn't help but stare.

Jethro was brought from his staring by his sister hugging him. "Hey Abs what's up?" he asked when she finally let go.

"This guy Tony needs a person to be on the football team and I thought you might want to join" Abby said really fast. Then grabbed Jethro by the wrist and pulled him to were Tony and the others were sitting. McGee, Tobias and Ducky followed the hyper Goth and her brother.

"So when are the try outs" Jethro asked Tony.

"Tomorrow after school in the gym, what's your name and I'll sign you up" Tony said with a smile.

"Jethro"

"Jethro what sort of name is Jethro" Tony said laughing but stopped when he realised no one else was laughing they were glaring at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school in the gym" Jethro said to Tony while then walked away back to the wall he had been sitting on hoping that the red head would still be under the tree but unfortunately she wasn't there. He had to find out who she was.

**So should I continue? Review.**

**Author note: Abby is a freshmen along with Tony, Ziva, Tim, Jimmy and Michele. Gibbs, Fornell, Ducky and mystery red-head are sophomores. Don't worry Kate will be in the next chapter. (If I continue) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: Thank you to all the people who review and read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Jethro's last lesson was science and unfortunately neither Ducky nor Tobias was in the class with him. Ducky was in the class room next door so walked with him to the class room.

The teacher told Jethro to sit were ever there was a free space. Jethro turned around and scanned the room for a free space. Then he spotted one and much to his delight it was next to the pretty red-head he had seen earlier. He sat down next to her.

She looked at him out the corner of her eye. He had the most mesmerising blue eyes she had ever seen, he also was very handsome. He also had very muscular arms. _I wonder what it would feel like to be wrapped up in them_ she thought then mentally cursed him for sitting next to her of all people, she was never going to be able to concentrate.

About ten minutes into the lesson a blond girl wearing a cheerleading uniform a couple of rows in front of him turned around and waved at him and smiled. Jethro just smiled back. He and the girl next to him didn't speak at all during the lesson. They just kept stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

When the bell rang at the end of the lesson Jethro decided he had to at least know the mystery red-heads name. The girl that had waved at him earlier on blocked his way so he couldn't get out of the class room. "Hi my names Hollis" She said with a smile.

"Uh huh" Jethro said pushing past her to see what direction the red-head went in but she was gone. He cursed the blond under his breath.

"So I was wondering if you would want to come to this party I'm having Saturday night" Hollis said tapping him on the shoulder making him turn around.

"Um no, it's not my thing" Jethro said then went to meet Abby.

Abby was waiting by his car along with her friend Tim "Hey Abs, Hey Tim" Jethro said hugging Abby and nodding at Tim.

"Tim's coming around to help me on stuff that I have missed in school, so can you do my shift at the shop?" Abby asked giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could. Jethro smiled at her.

"Yeah sure" Jethro said then Abby hugged him again and they got in the car. Gibbs dropped Abby and Tim off home then went to his dad store.

Jenny Shepard was the mystery red-head that Jethro couldn't stop thinking about. As she left the class room she heard Hollis stop him, she laughed to herself, the blond cheerleader must have been desperate.

When Jenny got to her locker she was met by her three best friends Kate Todd, Paula Cassidy and Cynthia Sumner. "So we heard that the new boy chose to sit next to you out of every person in you science class" Kate said with a big grin.

She and jenny lived next door to each other so had grown up together , even though there was only a year between them Kate felt like Jenny was her big sister. Cynthia and Paula met Jenny when they were in freshmen year and then Kate joined so the group hadn't been friends for very long but they felt like they had been friends for years.

"I don't know why he sat next to me" jenny said opening her locker and taking out the books she needed to take home.

"Oh come on Jen, he was staring at you at lunch" Paula said playfully shoving Jenny.

"He was, I didn't even notice" jenny said genially surprised.

"Uh you're really oblivious to everything once you start reading a book aren't you?" Cynthia said as the girls walked out of the school building and started walking home. When they got the cross section the Girls went their different ways. Kate would normally walk with Jenny home as they lived next door to each other but Kate had to go to library so jenny walked alone.

Jenny decided to stop at a corner shop that recently opened. Jethro was putting homemade fudge that his father had made earlier into a jar. When he heard the bell ring, meaning someone had entered the shop. He looked up to see the mystery red-head he didn't know the name of was looking around. "Can I help you" Jethro asked not sure where it had come from. She smiled at him.

"No, thanks I'm just looking" She said looking him up and down then looked around the store. Jethro put the rest of the fudge into the jar then put the jar on the shelve. She watched as the muscles in his arm flecked as he place the jar down on the shelve.

Jethro watched as she put a strand of her red hair behind her ear. He just wanted to run his fingers through his hair. Jenny chose to buy a bottle of cherryade. She handed him the money and their fingers grazed each other. She was just about to leave when he said "My name's Jethro, what's yours, I mean it would be rude to sit next to you in science and not know your name?"

Jenny turned and smiled then nodded, "Jenny" she said then she left. _Pretty name for a pretty girl_ He thought as he watched her cross the road.

When Jethro got home he was greeted by a happier than normal Abby. "Hey Abs why are you so happy?"

"You know Tim, well he asked me out on Friday after school, I mean the others will be there to but still" Abby screamed hugging her brother tighter.

"Abby let go of your brother so he can breathe" Jack said coming from the kitchen.

Abby whispered she was sorry then ran to her room and laid on her bed thinking about Timmy and the other friends she had made. She hadn't spent long with them but she made it her mission to get Tony and Ziva together somehow, maybe Tim would help her.

"How was your day son?" Jack asked as Jethro walked into the kitchen and got himself some juice.

"Yeah, it was fine I made some friends, Tobias and Donald, they're in a lot of my classes"

Jack nodded then Jethro went to his room and laid on his bed thinking about his day and a certain red-head. He couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow just to be given the chance to look at her again.

**Thank you all for the reviews and support.**

**Author notes: Kate is a freshmen. Hollis, Cynthia and Paula are sophomores. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: thank you for all your reviews and for reading the story. I hope you continue too thanks to Tiva-Fiva for some ideas, I luv ya!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I did.**

Chapter 3

Tony had loved Ziva ever since first grade when she drop kicked Shmeul Rubenstein just because he said he liked her. That was one of the reasons he had never said he liked her, but the most important reason was that he was sure she would never feel that way about him. But he hoped one day she would turn around and see how perfect they were for each other.

Tony was in love with Ziva for many reasons; She was smart and pretty and to him that was hard to come by, she was funny, she could kick butt and looked so good doing it, but most importantly she had the most deep chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen and when she smiled they lit up and sparkled like stars.

The next day at lunch Tony found that he was alone with Ziva. He didn't know where the others were but he didn't care. 'N_ow's your opportunity, if you don't ask you will never find out'_ Tony thought to himself, so he took a deep breath then spoke "Hey Zee-vaah, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime, just me and you?"

Ziva looked at Tony with those brown orbs he loved so much. "You mean like a date, yes?" Ziva said sitting a little bit closer than she would usually.

"Yeah" He said surprised she hadn't said no yet.

"Yes, I would like that" Ziva said her eyes sparkling just like he dreamed they would.

"Ok, so how about Saturday we could catch a movie or something?" Tony said with a grin.

"That sounds like fun, how about you pick me up at seven?" Ziva said returning the smile.

Meanwhile Abby, Tim, Jimmy and Michelle were watching from afar. It was all Abby's plan and the others liked the idea of their friends being together so agreed to leave them alone at lunch. "See I told you it would work" Abby said grinning. Jimmy kissed Michelle then carried on watching his friends.

Tim just looked at Abby in ore. She had only been at the school for a day and a half and already she had changed his and his friend's life so much. Tim also had felt this strange feeling from the moment he had set eyes on her. He had never felt like this about anyone ever before.

Jethro had that same feeling about Jenny. Whenever he thought about her he couldn't help but smile. He wanted to know more about her but didn't want to ask her the questions, so he decided to ask Tobias and Ducky. "So what do you know about Jenny" Jethro asked trying to act casual.

"Uh, which Jenny?" Ducky asked trying to think of all the Jenny's he knew.

"Um, I don't know her last name but I sit next to her in science, she has red hair green eyes, about this high" Jethro said

"Oh that's Jenny Shepard, she's in my English class" Ducky said

"What do you know about her?"

"Why do you want to know" Tobias said seeing that Jethro smiled as he spoke about her.

"I sit next to her in science I don't want to say something that may offend her I mean I don't want her getting angry with me then during an experiment she 'accidently' spills some acid on me or something"

Both Ducky and Tobias burst out laughing then when they stopped they looked at Jethro who was just glaring at them. Once he had caught his breath Ducky spoke "I was partners with her in English for an assignment so I went to her house, from what I gather, her farther is away a lot and her mother died when she was young so she is an only child"

Jethro nodded then Tobias said "Hey I heard you got asked out by Hollis Mann"

"So, she just invited me to a party" Jethro said shrugging his shoulders.

"She is the most popular girl in school" Tobias said as if it was obvious "So what did you say?"

"I said it wasn't my thing" Jethro said as his friends who stood opposite him looked at each other. "What?"

"Why did you say no" Ducky said.

"I don't like her and mostly because parties really aren't my thing". Before Ducky or Tobias could reply the bell went.

Jethro really wasn't looking forward to his next lesson. It was French. He was never any good at languages; he didn't see why he needed to learn another language that he would probably never need to use. But he had to choose it, it was French or dance and there was no way in hell he would take dance. So French it was. Ducky showed Jethro the room then went to his own lesson.

Jenny was very good at languages and always wanted to travel like her father. She always wanted to go to Paris. So she chose to take French as did her friend Paula They both sat at the front. Paula noticed Jethro walk to the empty seat at the back of the class room in the corner. "Hey look your boyfriend is taking French" Paula said playfully shoving Jenny.

Jenny turned around to look at him and luckily he didn't see her as he had his head down on the desk not paying attention to the teacher. "He isn't my boyfriend, we just sit next to each other in science and he coincidently worked in the new corner shop at the end of my road" Jenny said playfully shoving Paula back. Paula rolled her eyes.

"Today we will be doing a quick test" The teacher said and Jethro lifted his head off the desk then groaned as did everyone else but Jenny. The rest of the lesson went quickly and the bell finally rang just as Jethro had finished guessing the answers for the test.

Jethro met Tobias and they both went to football try-outs. Tobias decided to try out as he had always wanted to join but could never be bothered. "Hi I'm the team captain,Ari, You have to pass this obstacle course and the fastest five get to join the team, good luck" a tall dark boy stated.

The course was a breeze for Jethro so he came first then Tobias followed two people behind. Tony high fived Jethro and Tobias for making the team. Tony was a year bellow but Jethro could see that he was a cool kid and was glad Abby and he were friends. Ari gave them their jackets and told them that practise was Monday and Tuesday after school. Jethro was happy that he was getting to do a sport he loved.

Tim had walked home with Abby as they had science together and it turned out that Tim only lived opposite were Abby and her family had moved to. "Hey, Abby would you like to do something on Saturday…" Tim began before he was cut off by Abby.

"Yeah I would love to, unless it was something horrible then no…" Abby started rambling but Tim stopped her.

"Ok, would you like to go bowling, then we could check out the new video arcade" Tim said and Abby just hugged him then went inside her house.

Tim stood on the door step for about a minute, thinking about how easy it was to ask her out.

Jethro came home and saw Tim standing on the door step to his house. "Hey Tim" Jethro said as he walked up the steps. Tim nodded then left. Jethro just shook his head as he walked into Abby who was standing in front the door closing her eyes and smiling. "Abby move so I can get in" Jethro said moving Abby out his way "What is up with everyone, first Tim then Abby" He muttered under his breath as he went up-stairs.

Jethro was trying on the jacket that Ari had given him when Abby appeared in his bedroom. "Abby I told you to knock before you come into my room" he growled

"Yay you got on the football team" Abby squealed while hugging her brother. "Guess what" Abby said jumping on Jethro's bed until he made her get off his bed and stand on the floor where if she jumped she wouldn't risk breaking her neck.

"It has something to do with Tim" Jethro said he sat at the chair behind his desk. Abby just smiled

"Yeah he asked me out, wait how did you know it had something to do with him" Abby said as Jethro pushed her out of his room. He just tapped his nose then closed the door in her face. She just glared at the door, and then skipped back to her bedroom.

_TBC_

**So what did you think?**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Thanks for all your support especially to Candy77.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4 

It was Friday. Which meant Abby and her new found friends were going out after school. But it also meant that she only had to wait one more day for her date with Tim.

For Jethro it meant that he got to sit next to Jenny in science. He couldn't wait he had only met her twice but he already knew he liked her a lot.

Jackson was amazed at how happy his children seemed and how fast they had settled in and found friends.

A couple of miles away at the David residents. "Hurry up Ziva or you will be late for school" Ari shouted while banging on the bathroom door.

Ziva opened the door and Ari almost fell forward as he was leaning on the door. "The bathroom is all yours" Ziva said pushing past her brother and smirking.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to school" He asked following his little sister.

"No, thank you, Tony will be picking me up then giving me a ride home after we hang out at the coffee shop" Ziva said grabbing her bag then heading for the door. Before Ari could say anything a sound of a car horn came from out-side. Ziva ran up to the red mustang and Tony smiled at her. Ari just stared at them.

"You better hurry up before you are late for school" Ziva shouted to her brother and then Tony waited for her to put her seat belt on before he drove away. Ari rolled his eyes then grabbed his bike helmet and mounted his red motor bike and drove to school.

Tony pulled in to the space next to Jethro who had just arrived along with Abby and Tim.

Tony greeted his three friends then they all went to the round table. Jethro and Tobias started to hang around with Tony and the others more since they joined the football team. Of course Ducky hanged out with them and they all had come great friends with in the three days since Abby and Jethro had come to the school.

Abby's first lesson was English as were the other freshmen's. For once it was a lesson they were all in together. Abby sat next to Tim then in front of them was Tony and Ziva and in front of them were Michele and Jimmy. Kate was in there English class and sat behind Abby and Tim. "Hey can I borrow a pen?" Kate asked the Goth in front of her as her last pen had just run out. Abby smiled then riffled through her coffin shaped pencil case to find a pen the girl behind her could use. Abby found one and handed it to her. "Thanks you're a real life saver, I'm Kate Todd, I haven't seen you around are you new?"

"I'm Abby Gibbs, me and my brother just moved here from Pennsylvania" Abby said with a smile. She liked Kate.

"You have a brother what year is he in?" Kate asked trying to make conversation.

"He is in the year above us"

"Oh, is he the guy with the blue eyes, dark hair, takes French?" Kate asked realising he must be the guy who kept looking at her red-headed friend.

"Yeah why?" Abby asked a little worried.

"Oh nothing. He just sits next to my friend in science and is in her French class" Kate said thinking of Jenny's face whenever she talked about him.

"He hates French but it was either that or dance" Abby and Kate both laughed. Kate Abby talked a lot for the rest of the lesson and started to become really good friends. At the end of the lesson Abby asked Kate if she would like to come to the coffee shop after school with the others and Kate said she would come. Abby was very happy.

Jethro had French once again. He was dreading it. Jenny was looking forward to see what results she had gotten on the quiz. To Jenny's delight she got an A* and Paula got a B+. Jethro on the other hand got an F. Jenny heard the girls behind her talking about how he got an F and she felt a little surprised. He was smart in science, so she thought he would be good at French, I mean why else would he have taken the subject.

Thank fully the end of the day came quickly and after a lunch of Michele and Ziva trying to help him with French Jethro felt like his head was going to explode. Who would have thought that learning another language would be so hard? Jethro got to science before Jenny had so when she came in she sat down next to him and said "I heard about your results for French…" Jenny was interrupted by an annoyed Jethro.

"What your gunna pick on me too"

"I was just going to say that I could help you if you would like but if you don't that's fine by me" Jenny said her lips razing in a slight smirk.

"No, if you could help me that would be great, but if you don't want to…" He was interrupted by her this time.

"Ok, just tell me when your free, lunch time or even after school" Jenny said, Jethro just nodded. For the rest of the lesson Jethro and Jenny would laugh and chat. Neither of them could believe how much alike they were.

After school Tony, Ziva, Jimmy, Michele, Abby and Kate all met at the coffee shop. They had a great time and Kate got along with everyone. It turns out that Kate and Ziva were in a lot of classes together. Tim and Abby walked home together. Kate, Jimmy and Michele all lived near each other so walked together. Tony drove Ziva home.

"Thank you for driving me home Tony" Ziva said before getting out the car.

"Any time Ziva, see you tomorrow, seven o'clock" Ton said with a grin.

Ziva kissed him on the check then got out the car. "I'll see you tomorrow" Ziva said before walking up the path to her door step.

"You didn't have to walk me to my door Timmy" Abby said standing on her door step facing Tim, their fingers entwined.

"See you tomorrow Abs" he said then she went into her house and Tim crossed the road to his house.

The four of them just couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**So what did you think? Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: This chapter is for Tiva-Fiva and TheBreakfastGenie. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But if Tiva-Fiva could get me NCIS for Christmas I would love her XD.**

Chapter 5

Abby and Ziva spent the whole morning shopping for outfits for their dates with the men of their dreams.

Ziva had always like Tony and hated it when he would go out with girls she considered to be dumb bimbos. But Tony had never seemed to be interested in her. She was surprised and happy when he had asked her out. How could she turn him down with those hazel eyes and charming personality?

Abby had liked Tim since she had come to the school even though it had only been a couple of days ago. She felt like she had known him for years and she definitely felt the spark between them. She just hoped Jethro would find someone he had a spark with. She liked Ducky and Tobias and was glad Jethro had found friends but she wanted him to find someone like she had found Tim. Maybe he had just hadn't acted on it yet? She thought.

Ziva bought a new t-shirt which was a pale yellow and went great with her cargo trousers.

Abby found a really great shop which sold her type of clothing. She brought a new skirt with netting and skulls with bows on.

"What do you think?" Abby asked her dad holding up her new skirt.

"Um… it's defiantly you Abby" Jack said and Abby hugged her dad then ran up the stairs.

Jack didn't always understand his children but he loved them. He didn't understand Abby's Goth obsession but he accepted it. He didn't always understand what his son was thinking but he would always try and understand him. He loved them both so much and they helped him get through his wife's death. He was so grateful to have them and was glad that Abby would always have Jethro to look out for her. Jack just sipped his coffee then left for work.

"What do you think?" Abby asked her brother while holding up her new skirt.

"It's nice Abs" Jethro said not looking up from the book he was reading.

Abby huffed then picked up the book out of his hands. "Hey" Jethro said.

"You didn't even look at it" Abby whined putting the skirt behind her back.

"Yeah I did" Jethro protested trying to get the book out of her grasp.

"What pattern is on it then?"

"White Skulls with red bows" Jethro smirked knowing he was right. Abby just threw the book at him then went to her room to get ready for her date.

Ziva arrived home after shopping with Abby and had a shower then got changed into her new t-shirt and cargo trousers. She blow dried her hair and left it down. She was putting on her make-up when her father walked past her room, her door was open so he could see in.

Eli poked his head around the door frame "When did you start wearing so much make-up?" he asked his daughter. Ziva just turned and smiled. "Who is he then?" he asked.

"You remember Tony yes?" Ziva asked worried how her father would react.

"The boy who you have been friends with since nursery and who had been at all your birthday parties, I think I remember Tony" Eli said sarcastically coming over to his daughter and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes well, he asked me out to a movie and I said yes" Ziva smiled thinking of all the memory's she had of Tony. Eli just smiled at his daughter.

"You are growing up too fast Ziva" Eli said hugging his daughter and kissing her forehead.

Ziva heard Tony arrive outside. Eli walked her to the door "Be careful and be home by eleven" Eli said. Ziva kissed her father on the cheek.

As Ziva approached the car Tony walked around and opened the passenger door for her. "Madame" He said with a deep voice and gesturing with his hand for her to get in. Ziva giggled then got in and there date began.

Eli just watched his daughter. She was growing up so fast. But then he still had Tali.

Abby was putting the finishing touches to her make-up when she noticed Jethro leaning against the door frame of her room. "You look nice Abs".

She smiled at her big brother then the there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that it will be Timmy" Abby stated rather than asked. Jethro shrugged his shoulders. He went down stairs and expected to find Tim but instead found Hollis.

"H… how the hell do you know where I live?" Gibbs said in shock.

"Oh I walked past on the way home and saw you enter this house" Hollis said with a smile.

"Because that's not creepy" Jethro muttered.

"Excuse me" Hollis said shifting her wait and batting her eyelashes.

"Uh… hey Tim" Jethro said waving to Tim who had crossed the road and was walking up the path.

"Hi, uh hi" Tim said walking up to Jethro and the blond cheerleader then looking at them.

"Look…Hollis… Tim and I are having a guy's night in…so yeah" Jethro lied hoping Hollis would catch the drift and go away.

"Oh ok see you later" Hollis said then Jethro shut the door in her face.

"We can't have a guy's night in I'm here to take Abby bowling and…" Tim started saying but was cut off by Jethro.

"Were not really, I just wanted her to go away" Jethro said putting a hand on Tim's shoulder and walking into the house and going to the lounge. Tim nodded and Jethro just smiled.

The two boys sat talking until Abby came running down the stairs. "You look great Abby" Tim said looking her up and down.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Abby said looking at Tim who was dressed in a casual t-shirt, jeans and jacket.

Tony had taken Ziva to her favourite pizza place and bought her favourite pizza and for desert they shared tiramisu, another one of Ziva's favourites. Then after that they had gone to the cinema and she had chosen to watch X-men: First class. She'd had such an amazing time she didn't want it to end.

"Thank you, Tony for such an amazing evening" Ziva said as they pulled up to her house.

"It's nothing, I had fun too and I would really like to do it again sometime soon" Tony said looking at the beautiful girl next to him.

Before Ziva knew it Tony's lips were on hers. It took her a minuet to respond. It felt just like she had imagined it would. They both had fireworks bursting in both their heads. Unfortunately the need for air was too great and their lips parted. Tony and Ziva smiled at each other. _I would most defiantly like to do that again_ Ziva thought then got out of the car.

"I will see you on Monday Tony" Ziva said before kissing him again then ran into her house. She couldn't wait to call Abby, Michelle and Kate.

Abby and Tim had gone bowling. Abby had one as she was_ 'the queen of the ally'. _After they had gone bowling Tim took her to this new restaurant that had a gothic theme and he thought it was perfect for her. She loved it, she couldn't believe how much thought he had put into everything. After that they went to the game arcade where Tim won Abby a farting hippo on the crane machine. Then McGee walked Abby home.

"Thanks for everything Timmy, I had so much fun and I can't…" Abby's ranting was stopped by Tim kissing her.

"Sorry I just could resist…." Tim said after they broke apart but before he could finish Abby kissed him.

"Goodnight Timmy" Abby said leaving a very happy Tim on the door step.

"How'd it go" Jack asked from where he was sitting in the lounge as his daughter walked up the stairs.

"It was perfect" Abby said still grinning as she walked up the stairs.

She jumped on to her bed then grabbed her phone and dialled Ziva's number. The girls talked for hours about their dates.

TBC

**Review please.**

**Author notes 2: X-men: First class rocks. My parents took me to see it at the O2 loved it. You should so watch it.**

"**Mutant and proud"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

It was now three weeks since the Gibbs siblings had started school. Tony and Ziva were still going strong as were Abby and Tim. Jethro had gone to Jenny's house twice for some tutoring for French and he was doing much better in the subject.

Tonight was the first football game that Jethro and Tobias were going to play in, they couldn't wait. Abby and the gang were all going to watch Tony play but Abby and Ziva were also going to support their brothers and they had also invited Kate.

"So, why are you going to the football game tonight" Cynthia asked Jenny as they were picking up books from their lockers.

"Why can't I go, my dad's still away and I would rather go out somewhere than be stuck with the nanny all night" Jenny said.

"But you hate sports" Kate said not understanding why her friend wanted to go to the game.

"Oh wait, is it because Jethro is on the football team" Paula said with a grin.

"Oh, is he I hadn't noticed" Jenny said trying to act surprised. It was true what she had said to Cynthia, Jethro being on the football team was just a bonus. Paula just smirked at Jenny

"Well Tony and the guys asked me to come, so you can sit with us if you want" Kate said

"Ok" was all Jenny had time to say before the bell rang.

Jenny had English in which she sat next to Ducky. They didn't talk to each other as the lesson consisted of them watching the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet over and over again and they had to make notes. When the lesson ended Jenny was about to leave when she noticed Ducky had left his note book behind, so she decided to return it to him.

Jethro and Tobias were sitting on the wall talking about tonight's game. Ducky was searching for something in his bag.

"What you looking for Duck" Jethro asked as Ducky muttered something about a notepad

"Hmm, oh I seem to have left my notepad in my English lesson" Ducky said.

He was about to walk away when a sweet voice said "Hey Ducky, you left this in English".

Jethro looked up to see Jenny handing Ducky his notepad.

"Ah, Thank you, it was very nice of you to come and give it to me, most people would just leave it their" Ducky said with a smile of thanks.

"It's ok, see you later in science Jethro" Jenny said then walked away.

"Ooh, she's gunna see you in science" Tobias said nudging his friend playfully. Jethro just smiled.

"Well I think she is very nice and you have a lot in common Jethro" Ducky said with a smile.

"What are you saying" Jethro said looking at his smiling friend.

"He means you should ask her out" Tobias said as if it was obvious.

"Nah, she's not into me" Jethro said shrugging his shoulders.

Tobias and Ducky just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Then the bell went.

"What" Jethro said confused as his friends walked away and he ran to catch up with them.

"Just ask her out" was all Tobias said before going into his science room.

In science they had to do an experiment and the teacher put them into pair's girl boy. "Hollis Mann and Ari Haswari, Jenny Shepard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs" the teacher read out as the last couple of pairs names.

Hollis walked over to Jenny while Jethro went to get the equipment "swap with me" she said.

"Excuse me" Jenny said not understanding why they had to swap.

"You go with Ari I go with Jethro, we swap" Hollis said slowly. _God how stupid could this girl be_ she thought.

"I know what you said I'm not stupid, what I mean is why?" jenny stated. _How stupid does she think I am, she's just doing it to spend time with Jethro, but what do I care it's not like I like him _She thought

"Just do it" Hollis said getting inpatient

"No" Jenny said not sure where it came from.

"Uh just swap with me" Hollis said getting angry.

"Why can't you work with Ari, there's nothing wrong with him" Jenny said looking at Ari who was waiting for Hollis.

"See you have no problem with him, I do so let's swap" Hollis said noticing the teacher saw she was trying to swap.

"Ms Mann can you please go back to you assigned partner" The teacher interrupted and with that Hollis stormed back to where Ari was waiting.

"What was all that about?" Jethro asked coming back with the things they needed. Then handing her a pair of safety goggles.

"Hollis wanted me to swap with her" Jenny said taking the goggled their fingers just brushing against each other.

"Uh, she is impossible" Jethro said annoyed with Hollis.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked slightly confused.

"She showed up at my house a couple of weeks ago and know she shows up every were I go" Jethro said and for the rest of the lesson he told Jenny about all of the times he had 'bumped in to' his new stalker. Jenny laughed a lot and he loved to hear it. Maybe Tobias and Ducky were right.

At the end of the lesson Jenny went to her locker and felt a presence beside her. She turned to find a pair of dreamy blue orbs staring at her. "Can I help you" She asked with a smile.

"Um, I was wondering if I could repay you for the tutoring by buying you dinner sometime this week" Jethro said trying not to show how nervous he was.

Jenny pretended to think about it for a moment before saying "Sure, name the day".

"Well I have football practice tomorrow but how about Wednesday?" He asked

"That sounds great, what time?" Jenny asked eagerly

"How about I pick you up at six thirty"

"Perfect" Jenny said with a big smile.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow for French" Jethro said about to walk away.

"Oh, I'm going to the game so I will see you on the field" Jenny said and Jethro smiled then walked away.

Kate, Cynthia and Paula came running from the corner they had been hiding around secretly watching the seen unfold. All the girls had a group hug and let out high pitched squeals of laughter.

Tony was walking down the corridor when he was attack by a blur and was backed into a wall the blurs lips attacking his. The blur of course was Ziva. They parted when the need for air was too great. "Sorry, I couldn't wait to do that I haven't seen you all morning" Ziva said hugging her boyfriend closely.

"Well that a great way to be greeted" he grinned. Ziva playfully slapped him then they walked hand in hand to the table were Tim sat with Abby laying with her head on his lap and Michelle and Jimmy sitting closely next to one another their fingers entwined. It seemed as if everyone was in love.

Jenny walked on to the stand and found that Kate had left a seat for her. Jenny smiled as Kate motioned for her to come and sit with her hand. "Guys this is Jenny" Kate said to the gang who were sitting next to her.

"This is Ziva, Jimmy, Michelle and Timmy Oh and I'm Abby, you sit next to my brother in science" Abby said.

"Hi, thanks for letting me sit with you" Jenny said looking at the people she had just met.

"The more the happier" Ziva said.

"You mean merrier Ziva the more the merrier" Jimmy said and Michelle just hit him.

"Same difference" Ziva said and slumped back in her seat.

"So you sit next to Jethro in science" Abby said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I also am in his French class" Jenny said with a smile "I tutored him for French, to help him get his grades up, he is very smart" She continued.

"Oh, you're the 'friend' that was helping him and yes he is very smart, but he can be grumpy as he doesn't get along with people well, he must really like you" Abby said with a smile.

Then the teams started to come on to the field. They all cheered when Tony came on and he waved at his friends and blew a kiss to the blushing Israeli. Then Ari came on and waved at his little sister. Jethro came on last and looked up to find Abby and Jenny both looking at him. Abby waved at him and he waved back. Jenny and he locked eyes with each other until Ari came over and told him were to stand. Hollis who was cheerleading looked at Jethro with a big grin then realised he wasn't paying any attention to her and looked up on the stand to find he was staring at the red-head. This meant war.

Ducky came in moments later and took the seat next to Jenny. "Which ones are Jethro and Tobias" he asked

"Jethro is number three and Tobias is number seven" Jenny said pointing to them. Ducky just nodded.

They had a minute left on the clock and all they needed was one point. Ari told them the plan and on they put their hands in the middle and on three they broke.

Ari threw the ball to Tobias who threw the ball to Jethro before being bombarded with other people landing on top of him. Everything was in slow motion Jethro looked up to the stands to find Abby and Jenny out of their seats screaming then looked to the cheerleaders where Hollis was rustling her pompoms and chanting. He looked around Tony was open. Jethro threw the ball to Tony who caught it with no difficulty. Jethro wasn't sure what happened after that as he was bombarded just like Tobias.

Everyone was screaming and Jethro looked at the score board at they had won by one point. Tobias helped him to his feet.

Ziva ran from the stand and leapt into Tony's awaiting arms and shared a passionate kiss as he picked her up and twirled her around in his arms. The crowed of people awed at the sight. Tonight was a night to remember.

TBC

**Author notes: I know nothing about American football so sorry if any of it is wrong. Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author notes: thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Jibbs will come soon. Thank you Tiva-Fiva for coming up with the idea for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

It was after school on Tuesday when Hollis started the 'war', which would hopefully win her Jethro.

Hollis stayed after school for cheerleading practice and to her delight Jethro and the rest of the football team were practicing on the field where she was also practicing routine along with the rest of her squad.

They were just about to wrap things up when Hollis looked over to Jethro who was standing on the edge of the field talking to the 'enemy'.

"So what are you doing here school ended almost an hour ago" Jethro said Jogging over to the red head that had stopped on her way out when she saw him.

"Oh, I'm in the debate club" Jenny said in her sweet voice.

"So you like to argue" Jethro said with a grin.

"No, I just like to put my point across" Jenny said returning the smile.

"I have to go, sorry, I'll ah see you tomorrow"

"Ok bye" Jenny said then watched as Jethro ran back to the team. Jenny turned and almost bumped into the blond cheerleader that was standing beside her.

"God, way to scare someone" Jenny said putting her hand over her heart.

"Stay away from him" Hollis said icily.

"What, stay away from who" Jenny said a little bit confused before she realised who the air head was talking about, "you mean Jethro".

"Yes that's exactly who I mean" Hollis said. Jenny just walked away but Hollis followed. "Are you going to stay away from him or not" Hollis almost screamed as the red head hadn't given her an answer.

"Give it up Hollis he obviously isn't interested in you, I mean you're like stalking him" jenny said picking up the pace then she was slammed into a locker.

"You don't get it do you, I am a cheerleader, he is on the football team, me and him popular so belong together" Hollis said with a grin "You" she said jabbing her finger in Jenny's chest "are a loser, a nobody you don't belong" Jenny pushed Hollis out of her way.

"Keep away from me" She said before walking off.

Hollis stood for a moment and thought about what to do next. Then she noticed Jethro coming down the corridor along with Tobias.

"Hey" Hollis said as he walked past and Jethro just smiled and carried on his conversation with Tobias.

Hollis was starting to get angry. Why wasn't he begging her to go out with him, other guys did why didn't he? Hollis just sighed then got an idea. It was cruel it would hurt so many people, it was brilliant. Hollis picked up her phone out of her bag then dialled her best friend Dian's number, she also happened to be the biggest gossip in school so knew that it would get around quick. Hollis said what she needed to say then hanged up the phone and with a big grin skipped down the corridor.

Jenny was doing homework in her bedroom when her mobile rang. When she got the news she slammed the phone down and. felt a mixture of feelings such as heart, anger and sadness. How could he do that to her?

Jethro got to school the next day and everyone seemed to be looking at him then whispering to the people next to them, just like the first day of school.

Jethro walked to his locker and Tobias appeared beside him. "Hey, I heard about you and Hollis way to go" Tobias said putting his arm up for a high five. But by the look on Jethro's face and the fact he wasn't high fiving him back made him regret saying anything. Then Ducky came over with a very stern look on his face.

"How could you do something like that to poor Jennifer? And with Hollis Mann" Ducky was very angry.

"Do what, huh I don't know what you're going on about" Jethro said hoping that one of his friends would tell him what the hell was going on.

"You mean you didn't get together last night after football practice" Tobias said and Ducky just looked shocked.

"NO! I don't even like Hollis I like…J…Uh someone else" Jethro said shaking his head.

After a couple of minutes Jethro realise who started the roomer then stormed over to Hollis and grabbed her by the wrist and slammed her into a set of lockers. "Hey, you don't have to be so force full with I'll kiss you whenever you want" Hollis said with a giggle to him. Jethro's grip just tightened.

"Hey you're hurting me" she whined.

"What is the matter with you, do you enjoy messing in people's lives and stalking people?" Jethro asked.

"I thought you liked me" Hollis said hanging her head in shame.

"Why would I like you, you stalk me, your mean, your annoying and since the day I started this school you haven't left me alone" Jethro said. By know they had a crowd of people around them watching the scene unfold.

"Just leave me alone" Jethro said letting go of Hollis and pushing his way through the people surrounding them. Hollis just sunk to the floor and put her head in her hands and began to cry. Everyone just left her there wallowing in her self-pity not even her friends comforted her.

Jethro went to find Jenny hoping she hadn't heard the rumour. He found her talking to her friends under the tree where he first saw her. When Jenny's friends saw him coming over they all vanished.

Jenny wondered why her friends had disappeared until she felt a presence beside her and turned to find Jethro staring at her with the cobalt orbs that saw right in to her soul. "Jen I…" He managed to say before he was interrupted.

"Save it I understand, like she told me, I'm a loser you're on the football team we don't go together but cheerleaders and football players do" Jenny said before walking away, regretting that she let herself feel anything for him.

Jenny wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the day no matter how hard he tried. He was determined to tell her that he wanted her and only her and he knew exactly how to do that.

**TBC…**

**So what did you think? Don't worry plenty of Jibbs in the nest chapter (I wouldn't have it any other way) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author notes: Thank you for your reviews and I know I'm updating again but I have had sudden bursts of inspiration and I can't seem to stop writing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8

Jenny hadn't spoken to him for the rest of the day. She knew deep down that it wasn't true and it was just Hollis spreading a rumour to make her up set. Well she had won, she was hurt and angry. But Jenny didn't understand why it hurt her so much, she and Jethro never went out and he never even hinted that he liked her.

As Jenny walked home she passed Jacks shop and it made her think of Jethro. Jenny looked at her reflection in the shop window and saw her eyes were red and puffy and her face was all blotchy from where she had been crying. How could she let one boy do this to her, she was supposed to be strong. Jenny straightened herself out then zipped up her coat further as the clouds began to get dark and then it began to rain.

Jethro got home and could hear Abby talking to someone. He walked into the lounge to find Abby and her new found friends all sitting and talking. Tony and Ziva were curled up next to each other on the love seat. Abby was sitting on the sofa next to Tim with her head on his shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her. Jimmy and Michelle were sitting on the floor with her head in his lap and Kate was sitting the other side of Abby.

Abby noticed her brother in the door way. She immediately had a bone to pick with him. Abby moved from Tim's embrace and walked over to her brother pulling him by the arm to the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you? Jenny's really nice, smart and really pretty and you go and ask her out but then hook up with some blond air head of a cheerleader" Abby said pointing her finger into his chest and backing him into the table.

"Abby it was a rumour, it wasn't true Hollis just said it to try and get me to go out with her" Jethro said in his defence.

"Have you told Jenny that, because Kate says she is really up-set?"

"No, she won't listen or talk to me or let alone look at me" Jethro said shaking his head.

"Well you have to do something" Abby said her voice getting louder.

"I will Abs" he said hugging her "I will".

Jethro let go of Abby and Abby went back to her friends.

Jethro grabbed his jacket and ran out the door and into the rain. He Jumped into his truck and drove straight to a certain someone's house.

Jenny was sitting in her room doing homework and listening to music. She just finished writing up the experiment her and Jethro had done in science together two days ago.

The nanny called up and told her that dinner would be in an hour. Once again her father was away on business and so it was just her and her nanny.

Jenny heard tapping on her bedroom window. She turned her music down then heard more tapping. Jenny went to her window and saw a small object hit the window with a tap. Jenny opened her window, letting in a cold gust of wind. Jenny looked down to see a tall boy with dark hair and shocking blue eyes holding some pebbles. Jenny looked at him for a moment and he grinned at her.

"Can we talk?" Jethro asked to the beautiful red-head looking down at him.

Jenny just shook her head then closed the window and her curtains.

Jethro sighed and stood for a little while until Jenny's front door opened. He expected it to be Jenny that opened it but it was he nanny Naomi. "Ah senior Jethro you're all wet come in before you catch your death" she said and he came in.

Jenny heard her front door open and Naomi talking to someone. Jenny walked down stairs to find who it was. Jenny followed the voices until she came in to the kitchen to find Naomi talking to a very wet Jethro. The two teenagers stared at each other for a moment. Naomi felt the tension and left them alone.

"I'll get you a towel" was all Jenny said before walking upstairs to the airing cupboard and got a clean towel. He was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She handed it to him.

"Thanks" was all Jethro said his gaze not leaving her for a moment.

"Coffee?" she asked all ready knowing the answer. Jethro nodded and followed her into the kitchen while rubbing his hair with the towel. Jenny poured him a mug of hot coffee and passed it to him.

Jenny smirked when she saw parts of his hair were sticking up. She patted the bits down so he didn't look so silly. Jethro smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Then he put it back on the kitchen side.

Jenny sat down on one of the stools and he did the same. "You came to talk then talk" She said.

"It was all just a rumour, I never kissed her or anything like that… why would I when I like someone much more smarter and most defiantly more prettier than she could ever be" Jethro said taking one of her hands in his "I mean I know we have only known each other for four weeks but I really like you Jen"

Jenny smiled, he loved seeing her smile. "I'm sorry" was all Jenny could say before Jethro's lips attacked hers. Her arms went around his neck and his hands went to her waist. The kiss was slow but passionate. When the need for oxygen was too strong they hat to part. They were both left fighting for breath and they rested their foreheads together.

"I heard that you put Hollis in her place, you even made her cry" Jenny said with a slight giggle. Jethro chuckled then kissed her again.

"We could still go on the date I mean I'm early by ten minutes but…" Jethro said before he was cut off.

"I would love to just let me tell Naomi" Jenny said before running off. Jethro smiled to himself.

Jenny was surprised when Jethro drove away from the city and into the country side.

Jethro stopped the car at the bottom of a hill. Jenny looked at him with raised eyebrows. He just smiled. Jethro got out of the car and then went around and opened the door for her. "How chivalrous" Jenny said he held out his hand to help her get out of the truck.

"I can be chivalrous when I want to be" Jethro said pretending to be hurt by her comment. She just smiled. Then Jethro walked to the back of his truck and brought out a blanket and a picnic basket.

Jenny eyed him suspiciously. "You had this planned didn't you" Jenny said and Jethro just grabbed her hand and they walked to the top of the hill. He put the blanket down and they sat down.

They sat hand in hand and watched the sunset over Washington. After a while the sunset turned into stars in the night sky.

After a while Jenny laid with her head in Jethro's lap and he played with the ends of her hair. It started to get cold so they decided it was time for the date to end.

"Thanks for the wonderful date, we should do it again sometime" Jenny said as Jethro walked her to her door.

"Maybe we should do it again" Jethro said smirking and stepping closer to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jethro" Jenny said before kissing him.

"Mmm see you tomorrow Jen" Jethro said after the kiss ended and then he watched her go into her house.

Jenny closed the door behind her then leaned against it and closed her eyes thinking about the events of the day and then touched her lips.

Jethro got home and was met by a very hyper Abby. "Did you make up with her, did you, did you?" Abby asked.

"How many of those caffeine drinks have you had?" Jethro asked

"They are called cafe-pows and I have only had about two okay maybe three and a half" Abby said really fast, "So did you make up with her or not?"

"Yeah Abs I did, we watched the sunset and went star gazing" Jethro said with a smile and taking off his jacket.

"So everything is good" Abby said following her brother upstairs.

"No its better than good" Jethro said with a grin.

**Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author notes: Thank you for all the reviews and thank you Tiva-Fiva and RUMad for all the help and inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 9

The next morning, Jenny was looking through her mail when she noticed a letter with her father's hand writing on it addressed to her. She grabbed her letter opener and ripped the envelope open and then began to read the letter inside. As she read the letter her face dropped.

"If you don't leave soon you will be late" Naomi said walking into the kitchen where Jenny was sitting. Then she saw Jenny's face "Is something wrong?" Naomi said walking over to Jenny and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"It's nothing, it's just that Dad won't be home for my birthday next week and I haven't seen him in ages and he promised he would come" Jenny said folding up the letter and putting it in her pocket then jumping off the stool she had been sitting on, then walking to the hall to get her bag.

"I'm sure he will come for Christmas" Naomi said to reassure the young red-head. "Remember you still have to tell me what cake you want for your birthday" Naomi said before Jenny walked out the door. Jenny smiled at her nanny's comment ten said "I'll get back to you on that later, by Naomi see you later" Naomi hugged Jenny in return. Jenny was like the daughter Naomi never had and Naomi was a sort of mother figure for Jenny.

Jenny was standing at her locker reading her father's letter over again when she felt a strong pair of arms envelope her in a hug. She didn't need to look at the person to know who it was. "You know, when you sat next to me in science for the first time, I wondered what it would feel like to be wrapped up in your arms, I guess now I know" Jenny said turning still in his embrace to face him.

"Oh really, is it how you imagined" Jethro asked with a slight smirk.

"Better" Jenny said their faces now just inches apart. Their moment was ruined by the bell.

"I'll see you later" Jenny said as she walked out of his embrace.

Jenny was looking at the letter again in English. Ducky noticed she looked a little upset as she read it. "Is everything ok, Jennifer" Ducky asked concerned for his new found friend.

"Oh, yeah, it's just my dad can't make my birthday next week, it's not a big deal" Jenny said putting the letter away and giving a weak smile. They didn't talk much for the rest of the lesson.

At lunch Tony, Tobias and Jethro had football practice, Abby and Tim went to the computer room to try out Abby's new computer game and Jimmy and Michelle were nowhere to be found.

So Jenny found Kate, Ziva, Paula and Cynthia were sitting on the stands looking onto the football field where the boys were practising. But it was also were the cheerleaders where practicing.

Kate was looking around when something or more like someone caught her eye. It was Ziva's brother Ari. He was in the year above and the head quarterback on the football team. There was something about his eyes; they looked so peaceful and loving. She could help but stair.

Jenny noticed Kate's staring and who she was staring at but she didn't say anything it wasn't any of her business.

Ziva noticed the staring too and she didn't know what to think, her friend was staring at her brother. "Hey, are you ok Kate?" Ziva asked bringing Kate out of her trance.

"Uhuh, I'm fine" Kate said with a smile.

"You like my Ari yes?" Ziva asked.

"I uh I dunno" Kate said slightly embarrassed "So Jenny what do you want for your birthday?" Kate asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah it your birthday next Monday what do you want?" Paula asked.

"Oh you don't have to get me anything" Jenny said shaking her head.

Then Tony noticed Ziva and the other girls talking to ran over to them. "Hello ladies" Tony said with a grin. Then Ziva got up and met him at the bottom of the stands "Hello Ziva" Tony said in a deep sexy voice. Ziva kissed him in return.

Then Jethro looked around to find were Tony had gotten to when he noticed the beautiful red-head looking at him and then noticed Tony and Ziva.

On the other side of the field Hollis Mann and the other cheerleaders took a break from practicing their routine and Hollis was getting a bottle of water out of her bag when she noticed Jethro by the stands talking to the pretty red-head. Hollis saw Jenny's hand raze and hoped it would be to slap Jethro but instead she brushed some hair out of his face.

"You stalker is staring at us" Jenny said as she took a step closer to her boyfriend.

"Ignore her, she's just jealous" Jethro said not even turning to look at the blond.

Jenny smiled and slight blush crept up her neck and to her cheeks.

Ari was looking to see where Jethro and Tony had gone when he saw them talking to their girlfriends one of which was his little sister. "Shalom Ziva" Ari said walking over to her.

"Shalom Ari" Ziva said stepping back a little bit from Tony. "You know Cynthia, Paula and Jenny, well this is Kate" Ziva said pointing to Kate.

"Hello" Ari said looking at the girl his sister had pointed too. Kate had a mesmerising smile and when she did smile her eyes sparkled.

Ziva and Jenny both saw how Ari was looking at Kate and nodded to each other.

"We better go chance lunch it almost over" Ari said looking at the other two football players.

After Kissing Jenny on the cheek Jethro and the other football players headed to the changing rooms when Jethro was stopped by Kate. "Hey have you got anything planned for Jenny's birthday on Monday" Kate asked and Jethro shook his head. He had no idea her birthday was soon. "Ok so how about we give her a surprise party" Kate said with a mischievous grin.

"Were?" Jethro asked.

"We can sort that out later" Kate said before leaving Jethro to change.

Jenny was going to have one hell of a birthday party if Jethro had anything to do with it.

**What do you think? Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading my story and thank you to Tiva-Fiva who inspired me to write this story with her story 'I want to break free' which was an amazing story and you put Jibbs in it just for me. Love you so much twinithy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but wish I did.**

Chapter 10

It was Monday. Jenny's birthday. Jethro couldn't wait to spoil his new girlfriend rotten.

Jenny got to school as normal and went to her locker where Jethro was waiting for her. "Happy birthday" he said bringing a bottle of cherryade from behind his back. Jenny smiled then met him in a loving kiss.

They were interrupted by a cough beside them. "Hey Kate" Jenny said with a smile, Jethro removed his hands from around her waist.

"Happy birthday, but the reason I came over was because I need to talk to Jethro for a moment" Kate said hugging Jenny then looking at Jethro.

Jethro nodded then kissed Jenny on the cheek before walking off with Kate. "So we all set for tonight" Kate said once they were far enough away Jenny couldn't hear them

"Yep I pick her up around six then surprise" he said with a grin. Kate high fived him then walked off to Tony and the others.

"So what did you get her McGeek?" Tony asked Tim

"I got her a bottle of perfume, how about you DiNosey" Tim said.

Tony glared at him before answering "Me and Ziva put our money together and got her the Gilmore Girls complete box set"

Tim nodded then the bell went.

Jenny had debate club at lunch so didn't get to see any of her friends or Jethro at lunch which meant they could plan the final finishing touches to her surprise party.

"Me and Tim and Ari have the music covered" Abby said while slurping a caf-pow.

"Me, Cynthia Tony and Ducky have the food covered right Tony" Ziva said jabbing Tony who was staring at a cheerleader as she walked past, in the chest.

"Yeah… uhuh we have all kinds of food and drink" Tony said putting an arm around Ziva.

"And Paula, Jimmy, Michelle, Tobias and I have all the decorations covered, all you have to do is bring the birthday girl" Kate said smiling at Jethro.

"That shouldn't be hard to do" Jethro said with a smile.

The lesson after lunch was French.

Jethro got to the lesson before Jenny did so put an orchid in her seat ready for when she came in.

Jenny came in chatting to Paula when she noticed the flower on her desk. She picked it up and smelled it. Jenny turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back, he didn't even realise he was blushing.

The lesson went surprisingly well. They got the results back from their latest test and Jenny got an A and Jethro much to his surprise got a B and all thanks to Jenny's tutoring. That was just one of the many reasons he was glad he had her.

When Jenny got home she was greeted with a big hug from Naomi. "Happy Birthday" Naomi said as she handed Jenny a small wrapped box.

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything" Jenny said but Naomi persisted.

Jenny opened the small box to reveal a green velvet box. Jenny opened it to reveal a pair of pearl earrings "Naomi you shouldn't have" Jenny said admiring them.

"They were my mothers and she gave them to me to give to my daughter and you're the closest thing I have and I also think they will look good on you" Naomi said looking at Jenny admiring them.

Jenny gave Naomi and hug. Naomi tried hard to fight tears from falling. "You had better get ready or you will be late for whatever that handsome boyfriend of yours had planned for you" Naomi said with a slight giggle, freeing Jenny from her embrace.

And with that Jenny ran up-stairs to get ready.

"Jethro, where are you taking me?" Jenny said as they pulled up out-side an old warehouse.

"You'll see" Jethro said getting out of the truck and walking to the passenger side.

"Uhuh, you have been saying that for the past ten minutes" Jenny said hoping out of the passenger side. He just smiled at her.

Jethro Took Jenny's hand in his like he had always wanted to since the first day he had met her.

Jethro opened the old rusty door. "Lady's first" he said with a smile letting her in first. Jethro shut the door behind them then he walked to Jenny's side and said "Happy Birthday Jen".

That was the code word for them all to come out their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed jumping out from their hiding places.

Jenny burst out laughing and everyone ran up to her and they all had a group hug.

Kate hadn't seen Jenny this happy in ages. She was playing twister and laughing and having so much fun especially when it was Just Jethro she was playing it with.

Abby gave jenny a Birthday crown that they all decided would be a tradition from now on. Whoevers birthday it was they would have to wear it.

After they had danced, opened presents and eaten more food than they had in all their lifetimes put together, Tony set up the projector and they watched Batman begins (one of Tony's favourite films).

Tony sat with Ziva snuggled in his side while he told her all the best moments and quotes. Abby laid on her front kicking her feet in the air and Tim did the same. Jenny sat next to Jethro who had an arm around her. Ari and Kate sat next to each other as did Tobias and Ducky and Cynthia and Paula.

Jenny looked around and was glad she had such great friends who she loved and loved her.

When the film ended Jethro took Jenny home along with a big bag full of all of her presents.

Jethro helped her out of the truck and carried the bag of presents to her door step.

Jenny turned to Jethro and hugged him. "Thank you for the best birthday ever".

Jethro pulled a long slim wrapped box out of his pocket. "It's ok and I got you this" he said holding it up for her to take.

"Jethro, you didn't have to get me anything else, I loved the bubble baths" Jenny said with a smile.

"No I wanted to get you something better than that" Jethro said as Jenny took the box.

She carefully unwrapped it to reveal a black velvet box. Jenny opened it to reveal a silver chain with a heart pendent with two J's entwined with a small diamond.

"Jethro, it's beautiful, it must have cost you a fortune" Jenny said smiling at him and taking the necklace out of the box and holding it up for him to put on her.

He moved her red curls out of the way and clipped the neck at the back. "You're worth it" Jethro said with a smile. He loved how the pendent look around her neck.

"Remind me to get you something equally as special for your birthday" Jenny said putting her arms around Jethro's neck.

Jethro kissed Jenny slowly and lovingly.

Their moment was put to a halt when Jenny's front door opened.

Jenny stepped away from Jethro. Jenny turned then ran to the person at the door.

"Dad" Jenny said hugging the man at the door. Jethro took a big gulp.

**TBC**

**So what did you think? Review please. **

**P.S I love my dad. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author notes: Thank you for the review and please keep on reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11

"Dad" Jenny said hugging the man at the door. Jethro took a big gulp.

"You said you couldn't come" Jenny said to the man with a smile plastered on her face.

"I said that so I could surprise you" The man said. Jethro just kind of stood uncertain what to do.

Jenny let go of the man then turned to her boyfriend who was staring at her slightly confused and worried. "Jethro this is my dad, dad this is Jethro".

"Nice to meet you sir" Jethro said offering his hand to the older man.

"Please call me Jasper" Jasper said taking Jethro's hand and shaking it.

"Well I had better get home, night Jen and happy birthday" Jethro said turning to leave.

"I'll let you two have a minuet" Jasper said walking inside sensing he had interrupted them.

"Where were we" Jenny said putting her arms around Jethro's neck.

"Mmmh I think we were about here" Jethro said leaning in to his her. Jenny let out a little giggle before his lips covered hers. They parted when the need for air was to strong.

"Night Jen" Jethro said as they stepped away from each other.

"Thank you for the pendent and for one of the best birthdays ever" Jenny said kissing him on the cheek. Then she watched as he got in his truck a drove off.

Jenny turned and headed in side. Jenny walked into her father's study were he was sitting in the arm chair in front of the crackling fire.

Jenny walked over to her father and hugged him. "So did you have a good birthday" Jasper asked looking up at his daughter.

"Yeah, my friends threw me a surprise party and bought me a mound of presents" Jenny said with a smile.

"That's a very nice necklace, was it a birthday present" Jasper said after he noticed the piece of jewellery around his daughter neck.

"Yeah it was a present from Jethro" Jenny said with a smile then fingered the necklace.

"It looks expensive does he come from money" jasper's curiosity got the better of him.

"Um no his dad owns the shop around the corner and he just moved her from Pennsylvania" Jenny said sitting down on the sofa near the chair her father was sitting in. Jasper just nodded to his daughter.

"You know, every time I see you, you look more and more like your mother" Jasper said taking a sip of bourbon. Jenny smiled and held back the tears that came whenever she thought about her mother.

"That reminds me, I got you a birthday present, but it's a surprise so you have to cover your eyes and promise not to peek" Jasper said with a grin. Jenny giggled with excitement then Jumped up off the sofa and covered a hand over her eyes.

Jasper took her free hand in his and guided her into the kitchen were Naomi was waiting with her present.

Jenny felt something lick the end of her nose and that's when she pulled her hand away and was met by warm brown eyes.

The brown eyes belonged to the West highland terrier puppy in Naomi's arms. Naomi put the puppy in Jenny's arms and Jenny's heart melted.

"Aww dad she's so cute, thank you so much"

"What are you going to call her?" Naomi asked, very happy to see Jenny very happy.

"I think I'll call her Izzy"

"That sounds perfect" Jasper said putting an arm around Jenny.

After hours of playing with her new puppy both Jenny Izzy were fast asleep on the sofa in front of the fire.

Jasper woke his daughter up by gently shaking her shoulder. Jenny opened her green eyes and smiled at her father. "You should sleep in your bed" Jasper whispered.

Jenny sat up then scooped up the ball of fluff next to her and made her way to her bedroom.

Jasper watched as Jenny and Izzy walked up the stairs. Jenny was growing up to fast.

TBC

**Authors note 2: I know this chapter really random so sorry but I'll get back to the story next chap sorry, review and tell me what you thought. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author notes: thanks for the reviews especially to Candy77 who has reviewed every chapter. I know the last chapter was a bit pointless sorry, anyway back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

It had been three weeks since Jenny's birthday. Her dad had gone back to work so once again she was left with Naomi. Tim and Abby's love seemed to be growing stronger as did Jethro and Jenny's, even Kate and Ari seemed to be starting something. But Tony and Ziva seemed to be more distant.

The group of friends sat under the tree like they did most lunch times. Abby sat next to Tim while they talked about the new computer game Abby had bought. Jenny sat on Jethro's lap while he played with her red- curls. Ari and Kate sat making plans for the weekend. Ziva sat talking to Jenny and Tony was looking through one of his magazines.

Ziva got angry when she looked over at her boyfriend to find he was checking out a girl that had walked past. Ziva got up and stormed off. Everyone turned and glared at Tony who just shrugged his shoulders.

Jethro shot him a glare that said 'go after her you idiot' and he did.

Tony found Ziva exactly were he knew she would be she would be.

After storming off she had gone to the fitness sweet were there was a punching bag she could take her anger out on.

He found her hitting the bag over and over again. He watched for a while until he decided he should talk to her.

She mustn't have heard him come in as she accidently punched him in the face. Tony held his face in his hands.

"Oh my god, Tony I am so sorry, I did not mean to hit you let me help you" Ziva said cupping his cheek in her hands. "Let me go with you to the medical room" Ziva said walking out of the gym with an arm around his shoulder. Tony was still holding his nose.

When he got to the medical room he moved his hand to reveal a very bloody nose. The nurse gave him tissues and then the nurse had to leave.

Tony sat on the bed and Ziva sat on one of the plastic chairs. "I am so sorry Tony, I did not mean to hit you" Ziva said taking the tissue out of Tony's hand and wiping some of the blood off his face.

"It's not your fault, I'm the one that made you angry" Tony said with a slight smile seeing the love in her brown orbs he love so. "I'm sorry" Tony said jumping off the bed and hugging her close. "How about we have a movie night on Friday just you and me, my dad's out so we have no chance of him coming home drunk again" Tony said and Ziva laughed at the memory.

"I would like that" Ziva said kissing him on the cheek. The bell went then they heard someone come into the room. It was Brent Langer holding his cheek and a slight limp.

"What happened to you" Tony said laughing and standing beside Ziva and resting his hand on her shoulder.

"That stupid punk McGee punched me then kicked me because I said that his girlfriend was a freak of nature" Brent mumbled.

"Really are little McGee hurt you" Tony said both he and Ziva began laughing a little and Ziva let out a little snort. This made him realise how cute Ziva was.

Ziva and Tony both left a very annoyed Langer in the medical room.

The pair went to English. Abby was hugging Tim.

"We saw Langer, nice job" Tony said high fiving Tim.

Abby squeezed him tighter. "He's my knight in shining armour" Abby said with a giggle and Tim blushed.

"Well no one's mean to my girl and gets away with it" Tim said puffing out his chest a little.

Tony, Ziva and Kate both laughed.

Everything was ok. Well for now.

TBC

**So what did you think? Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author notes: I'm sorry it's been a while but I have had writers block and I have been really busy all week working on a farm but my summer holidays begin soon so I'll be writing more. Thank you to Candy77 for the great Ideas and for coming up with the idea for the upcoming chapters, you're a big help 'hugs' and if anyone has any suggestions PM me or leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13

Spring was coming to an end and summer was beginning.

Ari had finally asked Kate out on a date and they had been madly in love since. All the couples were going strong. Everyone seemed happy and love was all around them.

Ziva was standing by her locker talking to Kate when a voice came over the speakers.

"Tickets for the school summer dance are on sale know, they can be purchased in the library at lunch time" The booming voice said.

Then some students came down the hall sticking up and handing out flyers about the summer dance.

Kate looked at Ziva with a big grin full of excitement "Do you think Ari will ask me to the dance?" Kate asked has her and Ziva walked to Art.

"I don't know I can't see why not, do you think Tony will ask me?" Ziva said hoping Tony would ask her as there had been many dances but she was never asked so never went and Tony always asked some bimbo to go with him that would have left him by the end.

"I can't see why not, he is so crazy about you" Kate said making Ziva blush and both girls giggled.

"Hey Abby" Tim said in science when Abby and her were doing a science experiment together.

"Yes Timmy" Abby said pouring some acid into a test tube.

"I was wondering…um would you like to go to the summer dance with me" Tim said his voice shaking as he was very nervous.

"Oh Timmy I would love to" Abby said jumping up and down almost spilling some of the chemicals in her hand. Tim just smiled and a slight blush graced his cheeks.

About an hour later Tony and Ziva both had PE together and were in the fitness sweet boxing. "Zeeh-vaah, I wanted to ask you something" Tony said dodging the punch she had thrown.

"Ask away" Ziva said grabbing Tony's arm and twisting it behind his back then pushing him to the ground and she heard him wince slightly.

"Would you be interested in going to that summer dance thingy with me?" He asked as Ziva helped him up.

Tony could see the happiness in Ziva's soft brown orbs and he couldn't help but smile. "I would love to Tony" Ziva said kissing him on the cheek then almost skipping to the changing rooms.

It was break time and Kate was carrying a big pile of books to her locker which meant she was surrounded by people shoving a pushing past her. Someone elbowed her in the side which made her almost topple over when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She looked to see who it was and she was very happy to find Ari smiling at her.

"Here let me take some of those for you" Ari said relieving cat of some of the books she was carrying.

"Thank you" Kate said once arriving at her locker.

"Are you alright Caitlin?" Ari said calling her by her full name just like he always had.

"Yes, I am fine thanks to you" Kate said putting the last book in her locker and kissing her boyfriend lovingly.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the summer dance with me" Ari said taking one of Kate's hands in his as they walked to the playground.

"I thought you would never ask" Kate said with a giggle before Ari's lips covered hers once more.

At lunch all the girls but Jenny were sitting at the bench talking about the dance. "You will never guess who asked me to go to the dance with them" Paula said really excited and all the girls lent in wanting to know who, "Tobias" Paula said with a grin and all the girls smiled and grinned.

"Ducky asked me" Cynthia said.

"Timmy asked me he was so nervous it was totally cute" Abby said thinking about her Timmy.

"Ari asked me" Kate said

"I told you he would" Ziva said playfully shoving her friend.

"Didn't Tony ask you like I told you he would?" Kate said shoving Ziva back and Ziva just nodded and laughed. God she loved Tony so much.

Jenny was sitting under her usual tree trying to revise for her debate. 'Trying to' being the key word. All she could think about was Jethro and if he would ever ask her to the dance. But she knew him to well, dances were not his thing and he would hate going.

Jenny focused back on her work reading the same line she had been for the past ten minutes.

Jenny felt someone's hand rest on her shoulders and start massaging them. She knew exactly who it was a melted into his touch.

Jethro kissed the top of her head as she leant back into him. "What you reading" he whispered in to her ear.

"Preparing for my debate"

"Yeah and how's that going" He asked knowing she probably had only spent two minutes reading it before her mind drifted off to another subject.

Jenny just laughed before sitting up straight and leaned against the tree so Jethro could sit next to her. Jenny closed the book giving up all attempts to study especially with Jethro around.

"So do you have a date for the summer dance?" Jethro asked

"Well I dong know are you asking" Jenny said knowing that he was asking.

"Well yeah Jen I am" He said rolling his eyes and they both laughed.

"Yeah well it's not like anyone else is going to ask me so I guess you will have to do" Jenny raising her hands in defeat. Joking of course.

Jethro kissed her passionately on the lips "God I love you" Jethro mumbled pulling away from Jenny.

"Sorry what was that" Jenny said smiling at what he had just told her.

"You heard me" Jethro said kissing her again.

"For the record I love you too" Jenny said and they both kissed again their fingers entwining.

TBC

**So what did you think review please. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author notes: thank you so much too all the people that put this story as their favourites and who reviewed and alerted it, it means a lot and I hope people keep enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but wish I did. **

Chapter 14

Jethro was nervous. He hated school dances, they were boring and he never had anyone to go with until now. He dressed in a black suit with a green tie his dad said he could borrow. He was adjusting his tie in the mirror when there was a knock at the door.

Jethro opened it to a very nervouse Tim also dressed in a black suit and a black tie. "Hey Tim, you look great" Gibbs said leading him into the lounge to wait for Abby.

"Thanks, uh you to" Tim said nervously.

Moments later Abby came down the stairs wearing a long black dress, her hair in her signature pig tails with skulls on the bunches. "Abs you look great" Tim said smiling.

"Thanks Timmy you look really cute in your suit" Abby said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. Then they were off.

Kate was brushing her long brown curls looking into her mirror when she heard the doorbell go signalling Ari's arrival.

Ari and one of Kate's brothers talked until she came down the stairs in a pink one strap dress her hair resting on her shoulders. "You look beautiful Caitlin" Ari said before taking her hand and walking her to his father's car which he let him borrow.

As Ari drove away they saw Jethro in his truck coming to pick up Jenny. They waved at him and he nodded back.

Jethro got out of his truck and rang the doorbell. Naomi answered holding the ball of fluff Jenny called a dog.

"Jenny, Jethro is here and he looks very handsome" Naomi yelled up the stairs. The last part made Jethro go a little red.

Jenny came down the stairs and it was like slow motion. She wore a long green dress with beads in and her hair was down and she wore the earrings that Naomi had given her and as usual she was wearing her pendent.

Jethro was speechless. "I would prefer it if you just said you liked my dress" Jenny said with a slight smirk.

"I didn't think you could look any more beautiful but I guess I was wrong" Jethro said before kissing her lovingly on the lips.

Ziva was pacing up and down. _What if Tony doesn't show up_ was all that kept going through Ziva's head until she saw a familiar car pull up. Tony got out and he was wearing a black suit and tie with a red shirt.

Tony knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Ziva in a red strapless dress with her hair in a scruffy bun. "Wow, you look amazing" Tony said looking Ziva up and down.

"You don't look to bad your-self" Ziva said smiling and taking the hand Tony was offering.

They were the last of the group of friends to arrive at the dance.

All the girls were comparing dresses and chatting and the boys were talking about their upcoming football game.

The DJ stopped all of their conversations. "The first song a slow song so grab someone you care about and dance with them".

Tony walked over to Ziva "May I have this dance" he said offering a hand which Ziva took without hesitation. Ari and Kate did the same. Abby more or less dragged Tim to the dance floor not that he really minded.

"Jen, you wanna dance?" Jethro asked offering his hand.

"Really?" Jenny asked surprised he even knew how to dance. Jethro just grabbed her hand and spun her to the dance floor.

"Really" Jethro whisperd into her ear making her laugh.

Jenny looked around her. She had more friends than ever and she was in the arms of someone she loved very much. She realised that high school wasn't always going to be easy but as long as she had her friends and Jethro everything would be ok.

"You're a really good dancer Jen" Jethro complimented as they moved around the room.

"You are too, you're just full of surprises" Jenny said with a smile.

TBC…

**Sorry it was short but what did you think? **


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I pressed the complete button on this story ages ago but I feel that it was an abrupt ending and a stupid boring ending and that this didn't live up to its name. Plus I really wanted to write more so here it goes please review it means so much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did Jenny, Kate, Mike and Ari would be alive.**

Chapter 15

It had been a week since the dance and all the couples were going from strength to strength.

It was lunch time on a Tuesday which meant the guys were at football practice and Abby and Tim were at science club, Kate, Ziva, Cynthia and Paula were sitting on the bleachers watching the guys practice.

When it came for the football guy's to take a break they jogged over to the bleachers liked they had done many times before. Gibbs looked and couldn't see the fiery redhead that had stolen his heart. "Hey you guys know where Jenny is?" he asked looking to the girls and Ducky.

"I think I saw her go the library" Ducky said remembering seeing her walk in that direction at the beginning of lunch.

Jethro then turned to Ari, who was flirting with Kate, well seeing as he was occupied he didn't think the captain would mind if he went off for a moment.

Ducky was right Jenny was in the library catching up on the book she was reading, it wasn't that she didn't want to see her friends of boyfriend she just wanted a quiet place to read.

Jethro walked into the library a place he hadn't really been and to be honest he surprised himself by the fact he even knew where it was. He walked in and couldn't see Jenny so began to walk around.

After five minutes he still couldn't find her to he stopped, if I was Jenny what type of book would I read? He thought to himself. He then saw the section ladled romance and decided that was his best bet.

And just as he was expecting, Jenny was sitting on the floor engrossed in a book, "Hey" he said sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh hi" she said marking the page she was on and closing her book, before giving him a kiss on the cheek before looking him up and down "Shouldn't you be at football practice?"

"How could I be when my biggest fan isn't there to cheer me on" he said with a smile.

"Oh Hollis isn't in today, could 'a sworn I've seen her around" she said in a joking tone.

Jethro smile before pinching his girlfriend for her comment. Jenny turned and pinched him in the arm back. The pinch war then turned into a tickled war. Jethro ended on top of Jenny as he tickled her sides and she was laughing "Stop" she said through a giggle. Then there was a cough beside them, both teenagers looked up and found the librarian glaring at them.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, because you were making too much noise" she said pointing to the exit.

Both mumbled their apologies as they stood up. Jethro picked up Jenny's books as she re tied her pony tail. They then walked out of the library holding hands.

Just as they came out of the library both still laughing and holding onto one another by dear life Tobias came running towards them.

"Hey come on everyone is waiting for you" he said a little out of breath after running from the football field.

"I'm coming" Jethro said with a smile as he and Jenny kept on walking.

"I have to go talk to my debate teacher, I'll see in in science" Jenny realised and kissed Jethro on the cheek before heading off into the school.

"How did you get a girl like that?" Tobias said admiring Jenny as she walked away.

Jethro gave him a glare which made his friend stop staring "I smiled" he said before running back to the football pitch.

Later on during science…

Jenny was day dreaming about the window as the teacher went on and on about something she didn't even know anymore.

Once she got bored of looking at the trees and grass outside she decided maybe she should start paying attention to what the teacher was saying but instead the boy beside her caught her attention, Jethro appeared to be using his compass to etch something into the wooden table.

Jenny ripped out a page of her exercise book and then wrote a message to him on it before passing it to him. She nudged his shoulder getting his attention, he stopped what he was doing and looked at her with a smile before taking the slip of paper from her and unfolding it before reading her neat pretty hand writing: _What are you doing? _

He smiled at the question before continuing what he was doing before taking the slip of paper and putting it over the area he had been etching into and then running the pencil over the paper revealing what he had been scratching into the table.

Jenny's heart swelled when she saw he had scratched, JXJ into the wood and put a heart round it. She then traced the wood with her finger and sent him a smile which he returned, she swear she could just gaze into his eyes for the res if her life, they were so captivating, so expressive, so blue.

The bell went bringing the two love birds from t heir loving gazes "Ok class get out of here" the teacher instructed. The children packed away and slowly in drips and drabs excited the class room.

Jenny and Jethro held hands as they walked out walking past Hollis who just glared at them and tutted under her breath.

As the couple walked home Jenny rested her head on Gibbs's shoulder as they held hands their fingers entwined, "You know what" she said making him look at her.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"You're really sweet" she said with a smile.

"Only to you Jen, only to you" he mumbled kissing her forehead.

By this time they had reached Jackson's shop and it was Gibbs's turn to work for the afternoon, "I'm going to have to love you and leave you" She said wrapping arms around his shoulders.

"Sure you don't want to stay and help me price things, it could be pretty fun" he said with a smile, not wanting her to leave just yet.

"Sorry have to go, homework" she said standing on her tip toes so she could kiss him. Jethro felt like he could kiss her forever, he lips always tasted like cherry's from her lip balm.

The sound of the shop door being opened made the teenagers pull apart, they both turned to find Jack standing in the doorway sending them both a goofy grin. "See yah later Jethro" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning to walk away "By Jack" she called over the shoulder before crossing the road taking the short journey to her home.

Jethro then turned to go into the shop "Your mother and I were like that when we were your age" he said with a chuckle at the blush that crept on his son's cheek.

"Naomi I'm home" Jenny called as she closed the door to the Georgetown house behind her.

The Mexican woman came into the hall holding an envelope "A letter came for you, it's from the Army" she said handing the letter to her, her hands trembling with worry.

Jenny took the letter, her stomach turning into butterflies as she opened it, the little redhead began to read the letter but stopped as tears formed in her eyes at what she had read, her hand went over her mouth, she dropped the letter on the floor before running up the stairs.

Izzy her west highland terrier puppy followed hopping up the stairs hopping one at a time, but by the time the little fur ball had reached Jenny's bedroom door, she had it shut in her face, Izzy just sat by the door whining and scratching wanting to go in.

Naomi picked up the letter of the floor and broke down into tears herself.

_We regret to inform you that Cornel Jasper Shepard was killed in action…_

TBC… maybe

**I had Gibbs scratch something into the table because at my school in the science class rooms the tables are wooden benches where everyone scratches thing into, i have scratched Jibbs into every single one at least once.**

**Do you guys think I should do more and end this better than last time or will I just be wasting my time and should just leave it at the end it had?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all of your reviews.**

Chapter 16

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was worried, his gut was churning something was wrong, he hadn't felt like this since his mother had died.

Jenny hadn't been in school for the past two days, he had been really busy lately in-between taking Abby's shifts at the shop as she had been going out with Tim and practicing for football he had only had time to text Jenny to see if she was ok, and her only reply was: _sick I'll be in tomorrow J x_, and she wasn't and hadn't replied to his last text or picked up the phone when he's tried to call her.

So at lunch he ran over to Kate knowing that she was Jenny's best friend and she would know what was going on. "Hey Kate" he said causing the brunet to lift her head from Ari's shoulder to meet Gibbs's concerned expression "You heard anything from Jenny, she hasn't answered my texts or my messages, it's not like her to miss school, hell she came in when she had the flu, the school had to send her home" he said with a slight chuckle remembering how she had fallen asleep during science resting her head on his shoulder.

"I haven't heard anything I tried to call her but she didn't answer, I was going to check on her after school but maybe it's better you did" she suggested knowing Jenny would probably be happier to see her boyfriend rather than her.

So after the bell went signalling the end of school Jethro got into his truck and drove straight to Jenny's house. As he pulled up outside he looked up to her bedroom window, he could tell the blinds were closed and there was a small dim light on.

He hopped out of his truck before making his way up the garden path and to the front door, the teen took a deep breath before knocking on the large wooden door, he heard the dog bark then footsteps approach the door.

It opened slowly revealing a red eyes Naomi on the other side "Senior Jethro" she said with a small smile moving aside and letting him in.

"Is Jenny ok, has something happened?" he asked concerned, he could tell something wasn't right the Mexican woman hadn't called Jenny down tell her that her boyfriend was here and then didn't make a comment on how handsome he looked, it was something that had become something of a tradition.

"I think you should go and see Jenny, she should tell you, she hasn't been out of her room for days, she hasn't eaten anything" she said shaking her head.

If Jethro wasn't concerned before he most defiantly was now he nodded before making his way to the stairs "Her bedrooms the door next to the stairs" the woman instructed remembering he hadn't actually ever been in Jenny's bedroom over the months they had been together.

He found the door and noticed the sandwich on the plate that sat on the floor outside un touched, he picked it up before knocking on the door. Jethro didn't hear any response so just opened the door and walked in.

He took a moment to look around the room, the walls were cream with a pink floral pattern, the floors were the original floor boards, his eyes were automatically drawn to one the wall near her headboard of the double bed, the wall was covered in pictures of the group all together, one of Abby and Tim sitting together, one of Jenny and Kate having some sort of sleep over, there was a picture of all of them one night after a football game, Jenny wearing his football jacket. But his personal favourite picture and one that seemed to stick out to him was a picture of Jenny and himself on her birthday, them sitting together him talk while Jenny was smiling and laughing, other pictures of them together surrounded it, also the print of what he had scratched on the science desk was stuck next to it.

Jenny turned in her bed making him notice that she was asleep, her hair was a mess and her face was pale and she looked as if she had been crying a lot. Then the letter on her bedside table caught his eye.

He crept over being careful not to wake her as he picked up the letter and read what it said. His heart completely sunk, he knew what it felt like to lose a parent, he had lost his mother but Jenny had now lost both of her parents. Jethro couldn't imagine how she felt, but he knew she would need him, she would need a shoulder to cry on and he would let her, he would be there for her.

Jenny felt a dip in the bed as she began to wake up, she just presumed it was Izzy, but then she was sure she had put the fluff ball outside. She opened her eyes slowly, surprised to find a person rather than her dog. "Jethro" she said with a croaky voice lifting her head a little to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her .

The blue eyed boy leant down brushing some hair out of her face, "He's gone" she said with a whimper as tears once again began to fall.

"I know Jen" he said wiping away a tear that was gracing her cheek as she began to sit up and rest her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"My dad's gone, he promised he would never leave me, he promised" she said beginning to silently cry again, gripping her boyfriend tighter. Jethro ran a soothing hand down her back and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm all alone" she said through sobs.

"You're not alone Jenny, you'll never be alone, you have Naomi and Kate, Cynthia, Paula, Abby, Tim, Jimmy, Michele, Tony, Ziva and Ari" he said lifting her chin to make her gaze meet his "And I'm not going anywhere Jenny, you're always going to have me, I love you and promise I won't leave you" he said looking into her eyes, Jenny saw the love and sorrow mixed in them and couldn't help but kiss him.

"I love you too" she said when they pulled apart, her lips millimetres from his, her hands came up to his face cupping his cheek in her hand "But there's something else" she said frowning, his gut once again told him something was wrong, the red head then took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in her throat "this morning I got another letter, it was from my aunty, she also got a letter about my father and told me that I have to go live with her because she's my only surviving relative" she said shaking with sadness and frowning.

Jethro shook his head "Isn't there any way you can stay? Can't you just stay with Naomi, she practically looks after you anyway" he said now wanting to loose Jenny, not be able to see her every day.

Jenny shook her head "Naomi has her own life, she should have her own family I don't want her to have to look after me and I already said I was coming" she said with a regretful look in her eyes.

"But… Jen I… when are you leaving and where are you going?" he asked, his heart was beginning to crack.

"I leave for England on Friday" she said a silent tear sipping down her cheek.

Jethro pulled Jenny close, determined to spend the last days she had together.

TBC…

**I know I'm mean but this has another chapter left then I'm going to do a sequel promise and that will have a happy ending. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for your support and reviews, please don't hate me at the end of this.**

Chapter 17

"You're what?" Abby Gibbs screamed from her place in the lounge of the house she shared with her brother.

Everyone had come round for Jenny to tell them she was leaving, Abby, Tim, Ducky, Tobias, Cynthia and Paula were all sitting on the floor, Jenny and Gibbs were sitting together on the sofa being as close as they could to one another, Kate and Ari sat next to them both shocked at what the redhead was telling them, Ziva and Tony sat in the arm chair, she on his lap both looking sad.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, for England" Jenny repeated giving her boyfriend's little sister a smile.

"I know what you're saying, but isn't there someone else, somewhere else you can go and still be able to go to school and see us" Abby asked using the puppy dog eyes that she had gotten from her mother.

"It's either that or I go into a half-way house and my aunty really wants me to live with her were all the family each other have right now" the redhead explained, she was glad to have Jethro with her; he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"You could stay with us couldn't she bro?" she raven haired girl asked standing up and pointing at her brother.

"Abby…" Jethro said shaking his head, if only it were that simple.

"I have to go Abs, I'll keep in touch with you all I promise and I'll try and come in the summer" Jenny said with a smile trying to make them feel better.

"England sucks" Kate grumbled leaning her head on Ari's shoulder.

"It's always raining" Paula said.

"It's not actually" Ducky said from his place on the floor, he himself came from Scotland but had gone on holiday to England, "There are lots of historical castles and forts to visit, London had many shops, people are friendly, it will be fine, I dare say you may even enjoy it" He said unlike everyone else he wanted to make Jenny feel excited about going, yes he would miss her and didn't want her to go but someone had to be supportive.

"Thank you Ducky" Jenny said giving him a warm smile.

"They drive on the wrong side of the road" Tobias said shaking his head and glaring at nothing in particular.

"Actually they drive on the left side of the road because of jousting competitions in the days of knights, it was the right side to hold the jousting poll" Ducky explained.

"James Bond" Tony said making everyone turn to look at him, "He comes from England, double oh seven, very cool" he said nodding in approval.

The next day outside the Shepard residence…

Jenny came out of the George town house that one day she would come back to live in when she was old enough, she was surprised to find all her friends waiting to say goodbye outside. Jethro put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze as he came out of the house beside her carrying her last bag.

Gibbs walked over the black car and put it in the boot before turning to see Jenny hugging Paula, and then Cynthia.

After hugging her two friends Jenny then went to Ducky, she hugged the boy and whispered "Look after Jethro for me".

"I will" he said with a smile.

"She then went to Tobias and whispered the same and he promised her would try and keep the blue eyed boy on the straight and narrow.

She then went to Ziva "Good luck with Tony, and promise you'll look after Kate and Abby and everyone".

"Of course Jenny" she said giving her friend and hug.

Tony then stepped forward "And the school loses another hot girl" he said with a smile.

"Be good to her Tony" Jenny said with a smile motioning to Ziva.

"I will" he said pulling his girlfriend close.

"Bye Tony" the redhead mumbled.

"Goodbye Jenny" he said all his goofiness' gone, but being the rock hard man he was on the inside.

She said good bye to Ari and then turned to Kate embracing her best friend in a hug "I'll miss you Kate, you really are the sister I never had"

"Same here" Kate said on the verge of tears that the girl she had grown up being best friends with was leaving.

"Wouldn't let Rachael hear that" she said with a laugh before moving to the next person. Tim.

"Look after Abby, Tim she'll really need you" she whispered to the younger boy.

"It won't be the same without you Jenny" Tim mumbled just in time for Abby to attack Jenny in a watery hug.

"I'll miss you Abby" she said hugging the girl tight. "I need you to be strong can you do that?" she whispered so no one else could hear, Abby nodded "I need you to be your brother's rock, I need you to look after him for me, can you do that?"

"Of course anything for you and Jethro" Abby said with a smile not caring that she now looked like a panda because of her mascara running when it came in contact with her tears.

Jenny then walked over to the boy that had stolen her heart, that she loved and knew that she would most likely never see again but always remember. The other's moved away a little further down the street to give the couple time to say goodbye.

The redhead took a deep breath before speaking "Jethro I…I think…maybe its best…its best if we…we just kind of…" she began to stutter.

Jethro immediately realised what she was doing "Jennifer Shepard are you breaking up with me?" he asked with a smirk, there was no way in hell he was letter her go this easily.

"Well kind of" she said cringing at her own words as they tumbled out of her mouth. She moved towards him cupping his cheek in her hand "I thinks it's best, I love you but I just I don't want to hold you down I want you to be happy" she said knowing this was painful and it hurt know but it was probably better in the long run.

"I love you Jenny I really do and I probably always will" He didn't want this to be the end it couldn't not for them.

"But will you still say that in twenty years' time, we wouldn't be kids anymore, we wouldn't be who we are, you can't honestly tell me that in twenty years' time you'll love me, you could find someone else" Jenny said stepping away.

"How will you know if I'll love you in twenty years if you don't let us last that long?" he asked with a smirk.

Jenny was completely wound up now "Your smug, your always right, you always know how to get what you want, you manipulate people, your bossy, your moody, you can be mean, you know exactly how to break my heart and I'm going to miss all that about you" she screamed at him her voice full of anger before she lunged herself at him, hugging him tightly.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead "isn't this the part where something happens that lets me stay with you?" she asked into his chest.

"I'll miss you Jen, nothing will be the same" he said pulling her closer to him "Your gunna miss your flight" he said pushing her away from him.

Jenny nodded slowly before reaching up and kissing him softly on the lips, savouring everything about him, his smell, the feeling of his lips, his taste, the feeling of his hair against her hands and of how it felt to be wrapped in his arms. "I love you…" she breathed as they pulled apart.

"I love you too" he said as she stepped closer to the car, "promise me you'll write" he said

"Of course" she said before getting into the back of the car, as the door slammed shut a crack formed in Jethro's heart. She blew him a kiss as the car started to move, everyone was waving and she waved back, a tear slid down Jenny's cheek, she really didn't want to go.

Even long after the car had disappeared, Jenny had left, Jethro still stood grounded to the spot. Abby looked at her brother before going over to him and touching his arm carefully "Let's go home it's starting to rain" she said as the clouds grew dark and gloomy above them much like his mood.

He nodded before turning around and walking back to the direction of the house, he wanted to be alone for a while.

He could never get Jenny out his head, every time the door to the shop would open he would expect it to be her coming in, every time he walked into French he expected to see her smiling face but instead an empty chair met him, every time he passed her locked her expected her to be taking books out or to be gossiping with her friends but instead he was met by the new kid.

Everyone noticed the change in him, he was more grumpy, he became quieter and the most drastic change was that he didn't like anyone calling him Jethro her preferred Gibbs.

He sat in his science lesson not listening to what the teacher was saying of what the lesson was about, he kept looking to the seat beside him and then he traced the JXJ and the heart, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing, five hours in front, he looked to the clock probably eating dinner or doing homework he thought with a smile.

"You hear about Jenny Shepard?" the boy in front asked turning to Hollis, both obviously forgetting that her boyfriend was sitting behind them.

"Yeah apparently her dad committed suicide because he was disappointed in her and could live with her" the blond said in a very bitchy tone.

Gibbs's resolve snapped, he got up from his seat and stood in front of Hollis and the boy "YOU TWO HAVE NOT RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT JENNY LIKE THAT, NONE OF YOU DO" he said turning to the rest of the class his voice raised "NONE OF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT SHE HAS GONE THROUGH SO YOU SHOULD ALL KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT" he said breathy heavy with anger,

"That's enough Mr Gibbs, go to the principal's office" the teacher ordered pointing out of the class room.

"I'm going" he grumbled grabbing his bag and walking out of the class room. He was a change man.

The end…

**Before you start panicking this is the end for this story but not the Jenny and Gibbs love story, there is going to be a sequel set twenty years in the future called 'Life doesn't get much better' in which Jenny and everyone are reunited and I promise that will end happy. Please look out for that should be up soon.**

**Second, I come from England so if you do too and you were offended or disagree with the good points I've said about it, I think I would know and your anyone else who comes from England if I have offended are country didn't mean to.**

**Please review and any suggestions for the sequel please give. **


End file.
